A Cat and His Dog
by DesertSnake19
Summary: Mike always thought that life was pretty normal. Well he is going to get a wake up call. When he finds out that he is not entirely human. Mike/Jacob. Edward/Angela?Well Maybe
1. Im A What?

I was in my fourth hour class waiting, not paying attention. I was more interested in my drawings. I was sketching a panther. I black panther. I don't know why or how, but I have always been interested in cats. I don't mean house cats, I mean like Jaguars. Panthers, Lion and Tigers. I always had a fascination since I was little. Though I don't own any cats, but I do have a bunch of cat posters in my room. In not a nerd or anything I am probably the hottest guy at school. The bell rang thankfully.

It was lunch time, and thank god by that. The bad side if this was that the dance was coming up. All the girls looked at me hoping that I would say yes. It was always the same question? Even if I turn them down they would come back the next week and tell me the same question again. Uh. Don't get me wrong the girls in my school are hot, but the problem is I'm not into girls. I'm gay, though I haven't told anyone yet. Well not true I told my friend Angela, but that's about it. I had gone out with a lot of girls before I realize I wasn't straight. Yeah, that was a big shock to me.

Flashback:

I went into the boy's locker room after P.E. We have showers thought most of the guys choose not to take a shower and smell like sweat and dirt all day. I was one of the few that took a shower that day. I never really looked at a guy or even thought of being with a guy. I took off my clothes and turn the shower head on. After a few seconds the shower next to me turned on, I look to see who it was.

It was Mark, I didn't know why but I move my eyes slowly over his body. Tracing every line of muscle that sculpted his chest. I went lower to over his abs that just looked delicious. Then my eyes landed on his cock. What can I tell you, it was big. Then he turned around like he knew I wanted to see the rest of his body and bend over, I almost moan when I saw that perfect ass.

I then notice I had a problem going down there. So I turned the shower off and walk as quickly back to my locker putting my boxers and pants back on. I didn't care that school was not over yet I went to my car in the parking lot and drove home. I was panicking all the way home.

What the hell is wrong with me. I can't like guys that was just I don't know I'm not gay. Though he did look delicious, his chest and stomach…God. No. I like girl I always have, there boobs, the curvy body, and then it hit me. I was getting turned off by that. My hard cock was going down. Shit. Why does my life have to suck.

End of Flashback

Back to the present

I was in line to get lunch Angela was going off how Eric had not asked her to the dance yet. I like Angela, but sometimes she can get annoying. I was about to grab a pudding when Jessica stood in front of me.

"So Mike", here we go "do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Jessica…"didn't get to finish

"Before you say no I'm having a party after the dance and my parents will be out "she traced my jaw with her finger. "You could stay over and we can…" yeah I knew what she was implying. Just the thought if Jessica and I was making my stomach to hurt.

"Look Jessica, that's all cool, but I'm not going to the dance with you. Period, don't ask again" I said grabbing my pudding and pulling Angela towards our table. Bella was already there with Edward. When I first met Bella I was still thinking I was straight and tried to go out with her. Now that I think about it Bella is and average looking girl, with really pale skin. Edward on the other hand I would pounce on him if Bella ever broke up with him. I could just kiss those lips all day.

"Mike what do you think I should do" I was not paying attention to her, but I guess she was still talking about Eric.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he goes out with you" I smiled down at her. Angela was like baby sister. I always was there for her after a break up or something that was bugging her. I also kick whoever's ass that made fun of her.

"Mike don't go kicking his ass if he say no o.k.?" she said. I just rolled my eyes and hit me beside the head.

"Yeah Mike, remember Mark" Bella said. Mark was an ass wipe that needed a good ass kicking. He was cheating on Angela with Alexis. I beat the son of bitch to a pulp.

"I can control myself Bella"

"Well we all know how you have a blind spot when it comes to Angela" Edward said pulling Bella closer to him.

"Yeah you do Mike" Angela told me. Fine they don't want me to be there for her. Alright.

"Fine, next time some guy breaks up with you or you need help, I'm going to turn the other way" I said crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back on my chair.

"Stop pouting Mike" Bella said

"I am not pouting"

"Did you guys remember when I told you my friend Jacob is transferring here to Forks High School"

"Yeah how can we not. You're talking about him every second of everyday" I said rolling my eyes. Bella has talked about Jacob like he is some kind of god.

"He starts next week, be nice to him" Bella warned glaring at us.

We all burst out laughing, even Edward who she elbowed. Bella was a lot of things, but not scary and you couldn't take her seriously. I was about to say something back when the bell rang.

"Let's go Angela" I said standing up and grabbing my tray.

"You go ahead I'm going to ask Eric to the dance" I raised my eyebrow.

"You sure about that"

"What did you say you were going to do"

"Alright, I'm going"

"Bye Mike, Happy early birthday"

"Later, Bella."

"Bye, Mike. Oh and have a great birthday" she said waving bye to me like crazy

"Later Edward" he just nodded and stood up

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Well not really Jessica was still nagging me about going to the dance with her. Thankfully Angela saved me after class. We walked to my car. I didn't have the nest car, but it got me from point A to B. Angela had a car, but she crashed into a light post. Her parents haven't giving her car back. Now I'm stuck driving her home and every other place she can think off.

As I pulled my car into the drive way I notice that both my parents cars where there. That was weird, they usually don't get home till seven. I climbed out and headed towards the door. I could hear my parents arguing, which was weird my parents never fight. I opened the door and walked into the now quiet living room. My mom was sitting on the sofa while my dad was standing up awkwardly. Mom was called Maria Newton, she had blonde hair and green eyes, and light skin like mine. She looked more like she was twenty not forty. My dad was the completely opposite he was dark skin, brown eyes and black hair. He also seemed like he was twenty than forty. Sometimes people thought I was his little brother. My dad was named Michelangelo Newton. He took my mom's last name for a weird reason. I was named after him. Though my mom just calls me Mike and my dad Michael.

"Mike could you sit please" my mom said looking at my father. More like glaring at him, my father glaring right back, Alright. I went to sit on the other sofa opposite of my dad and my mom. Who looked like they were going to kill each other.

"Mike have you had any hot flashes or have grown any hair" my mom said. Was she trying to talk about puberty with me?

"Mom I know what puberty is and trust me I'm fine. We don't need to discuss this" I said standing up.

"Sit Mike" my father snapped. I sat back down, not even arguing. My father never really screamed or yelled at me. So when he told me to sit I did.

"Now answer the question Mike" my father said, calmly.

"Yes I have had hot flashes, but that might be from watching too much TV or being dehydrated. I have chest hair, could I go now" this was getting weird.

"Mike has you vision change, hearing, smell or taste" This was getting more than weird.

"Why do you want…?"

"Mike just answer the question" my mom snapped.

"Yes. I am able to see clearly now, without my contacts. I am able to hear people that across the room talking. I can smell thing that I couldn't' before, I also food that I used to like taste like crap to me now. Why do you want to know this?" my father looked at my mom and nodded

"Mike you might believe this or think were crazy, but where not human, well not entirely" my mom said looking dead in the eyes, which made me feel uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean were not entirely human?" I said kind of sounding pissed.

"Were not entirely human Mike were…Bastets**" **my father said

"First of all what the hell is a Bastets. Second I think you guys are all crazy" Mike said standing up

"Bastets or were cats as most people know us as. We are similar to werewolves the difference is that we change into felines. Our families came from Europe, and settled here. My family came from Spain while your mother side came from Poland. We are a race that is scarce. There are not many left of us, for some reason or another. Unlike werewolves we can change back and forth between our feline form and human form or somewhere in between. We don't need the full moon to change. We can control ourselves when we do change instead of running around and killing everything. We also can walk on all fours or stand up straight like a human. We also don't age, at least if we keep shifting. I know that this is all much to digest, so do you have any questions" my father ended. What the hell? Do I have any questions, hell I do. Just dumping all this bull shit on me.

"Yes I do, first question, how can I believe any of this? Second, if you are a were cat then how come I never seen you in your feline form? Third why are you telling me this now?"

"Mike to answer your first question" my mom said standing up and in a split second she was in front of me. Well I thought she was, in her place was a snow lynx. I took a step back and she came closer. I'm going to lie I was scared. Yeah it might be a cat, but a big cat, with sharp teeth and nails like daggers. I was pushed all the way up against the wall, the lynx stopped and looked at me.

"Is that my mom?" I asked my father

"Yes that is. Your mother can change in to a lynx and…" and right on mark the lynx transformed into a normal house cat. "…house cat and to answer your second question, you have seen your mom in her feline form" he pointed a finger at the cat. Then as I look closer it was that strange cat that came to my window every night. It would sleep with me and in the night it wouldn't be there I the morning. The cat crawled um my leg and up my shirt onto my shoulder. It lay there licking my face.

"Maria stop that "my father said. She did and jumped down and went to my father.

"As to answer your third question, you are coming of age. You will start to feel yourself change. Your body will change physically and as your mom said before your senses will enhance. We can't tell you what you can transform into. It is different for all of us"

"So your telling me that I am becoming a big cat" I said

"Yes, well not a cat specifically, but you got it right"

"Could you give me a moment" I said sliding down onto the floor. God this was going to take a getting used to. It's not every day that you get told that you're a cat. So I was going to change into a cat. So my parents lie to me all these years. I had so many questions and thing I wanted to say.

"Mike the changes takes place the day of your birthday" So what does that…oh. My birthday is tomorrow. Fuck.

"How long those it take"

"A day at the most, the first few hours are going to be very painful and uncomfortable. Your bones will grow, you body will change. Your senses are going to become more sensitive and alert. You're going to have heads for a while till you get used to all the noise.

After that you will be able to change into whatever form you can. You might be thinking how and I'm going to change. Well a picture of a feline will come to your head. Just thinking and concentrating is going to cause you to change into your feline form. Once you do it enough you will be able to change easily as breathing"

"Could I go to my room and sleep on this" I asked

"Yes, we will be with you once you start going thru your change. Hopefully its quick, have a goodnight sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" my father said. My mom ran up to me and nudges me on my legged and purred.

I walked up to my room slowly, thinking of what just happen.

A/N : I know some of you might be going like what the hell. You can go online and find more about were cats and Bastets. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I wrote this more for my friends that anything. She told me to write a story about Mike and Jacob. I was going to write a quick story, but this came out. I like it.

Review and Comment Please


	2. What is A Mate? And Angela is a what?

Mike's POV:

I woke up to someone screaming. The sound was high pitch and I covered my ears. The I notice that the sound was coming from me. I tried to move my hand put they stayed still. Then a sharp pain went up my spine and I fell onto the floor. Gasping air. My back was on fire, and it hurt like hell. I felt like someone was stabbing me in the back. I tried to yell out for help, but the only thing that came out was more screaming. My arms had moved by themselves and I was being dragged to the window.

By the time I reach the window my back was not burning as much but my legs were now the problem. I could get them to move. Something inside me told me to jump out of the window and into the forest. I try but I couldn't. I was to tire and my body was giving up on me.

The next thing I know I was being pulled by a by something and it threw me out the window. Though I could hear the thump were my body landed it didn't hurt. I was still into much pain from my back and legs. I could see the forest and it was so close, but my body gave up on me and my eye lids closing. The last thing I saw was something that looked like bobcat. Then everything turned white and I fell unconscious.

When I woke up I was on the ground. My body curled up into a ball. My tail wagging… tail? I jump straight up and looked at myself. Well not really stood up I was on all fours. I ran my eyes up and down myself. I knew instantly what I was. I was a black panther. Fuck, I transformed into my favorite cat. I then I notice that I was in the forest how did I get here. I heard something coming from my left and I crouched down. A lynx and a bobcat came thru from a bush slowly. They were both bigger than any Lynx or a bobcat. The Lynx came over to me and nudge its nose against mine. It felt nice.

"**Mom"**

"**Yeah Honey"**

"**So it is you"**

"**Yes" she went back to the bobcat**

"**Who are you?"**

"**You recognize your mother, but not me**" it asked.

"**Father" **

"**There you go, not so dumb as I thought you were" he **laughed, thought it sounded more like mews.

"**So how are we talking"**

"**We have the ability to talk thru our minds, when we are in this form"**

"**Cool"**

"**So can we change now"**

"**No were going hunting" **my father said I nodded

"**Alright follow me"**

We ran for what felt like an hour. Until we stopped in front of a heard of Elk.

"**Mike stay here"**

"**Me and Maria are going to drive the heard towards you and you try and kill one alright" **I nodded.

It was pretty cool seeing my parents act like animals, well they were. They went behind the Elk and jumped out of the bushes and ran them towards me. The Elk went crazy and ran towards me. It was kind of scary seeing my parents letting their animal side out.

"**Now Mike!**" I jumped out of my hiding place and pounced on a Elk that was coming by. I didn't know what I was doing, but my panther did. It closed its mouth onto the Elk's neck. The Elk fell down in seconds. I let go and looked at it.

"**Good job Mike" **my father said running towards me, my mom behind him.

"**Eat" **my mom stated. It felt kind of weird, but I did what I was told to. I rip a flesh of meat body. It tasted different, but it was good. After that I ate like it was my last meal. An hour later I was done.

"**Someone was Hungry?" my father said laughing at me.  
**

"**Mom told me to eat and I did" **I growled

"**Calm down Mike. Let's go home" **I nodded again, but before we left I growled at my father again.

We got home before the sun went down. Though I was still pretty weirder out about this whole thing I like it. I love running around the forest. By the time I got back to the house my mom and dad were already there outside, fully clothed. I looked at them trying to get an answer that I was asking but they couldn't hear.

"Just think of being human" my mother said simply. This to my surprise was that simple, though I was naked when I transformed back into myself again. My dad was laughing, along with my mom. I glared at them before running up to my room.

"Mike we still need to talk about something?"My father said as I ran up stairs.

"Alright be down in a minute" I grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and ran downstairs. MY mom and dad were talking to themselves in the kitchen. Even with my more sensitive hearing I could only pick up a few words.

"So what do you guys want to talk about" I said taking a seat across from them.

"Well Mike there are a lot of things that come with your changes. First of you will leave the house. Our race has always let their young go after their transformation. We send our young to live by themselves and have a family of their own and…" I didn't let her finish.

"You are kicking me out of the house to live on the street" I said standing up and glaring g at both of them.

"Mike were not kicking you out. Its tradition, you're not the first teenager to get kicked out of the house" My father told me. He sounded amuse by my anger, which made me more piss.

"So you are kicking me out"

"No, its tradition. We are not going to throw you out without anything. We have made a bank account for you to use. Don't worry it has enough money to last you a few years"

"Mom that's not the point, I mean you're kicking me out, your own son" I screamed. At his my father got mad. He stood up and glared at me.

"You don't talk to your mother that way Mike" my father was turning red from rage. I instantly shut my mouth. Not wanting to piss him off more. I have never seen my dad scream at anyone, until yesterday and today. "We are not kicking you out. We love you very much Mike, but it's what our race does. Like your mother said, you have money at your disposal. That you can use for whatever you want. I suggest you find a place to stay by the end of the week. Your mother and I will leave Forks once we think that you are safe"

"Y…Your leaving" I said sat back on my chair.

"Mike I know it must be hard. I had to go thru the same situation. My father told me to leave the house and to not come back until I find my mate" my mom elbowed him. Mate?

"Mate?"

"I told you Michael not say anything about that, till we leave" she whispered, but I heard

"What is a mate?"

"Mike once you go to school you will be draw to someone. It may be a friend, stranger, even someone you consider your enemy. This person will be your mate. You will find this person by their smell, it will drive you crazy. Once you find them you need make them yours. Don't worry about telling them about yourself, they wont be scared if you tell thme you are a were cat.. We never mate with humans, it's always someone of our race, or vampires, shifter, pixies and even werewolf's" She said it with distaste "Hopefully you won't me mated to a wolf" she said smiling at me.

"So you're telling me that I am going to fall over heels over someone. They are going to become my mate. When you say make them yours…you mean?" I directed my question towards my father. Talking about sex to your mom was not something I wanted to go thru. My father understood, thankfully.

"Yes Mike we mean sex"

"Okay and you're also saying that there are such things as, wolf, vampires, and shifters?"

"Yes, you might know them. You know Edward Cullen, he is dating Bella. I understand" I nodded. "Well he is a vampire" my eye went wide from shock.

"What?"

"Yes. The Cullen's are Vampires. Hopefully Edward is not your mate. It will be bad if he broke up with Bella. She is a sweet girl, though if you ask me Bella is a little strange" my mom said.

"Is anyone else I know a supernatural creature" I asked hoping that was it. My father looked at my mom and I knew who they were going to say. I don't know why but the name pop in my head.

"Angela" I said it as a fact than a question

"Yes, can you guess what she is?" my mother asked

"Pixie"

"Correct. She doesn't know yet so don't tell her. Her mother asked us when you go through your transformation to keep an eye on her. Pixies become very beautiful once they go thru their changes"

"Okay is that it"

"Yes"

"Alright I'm going to hit my head against the wall and hopefully this was all just a bad dream" I said laughing, but inside I was so confused by everything. Angela a pixie, well once she becomes hot I guess, she can get a boyfriend that doesn't cheat on her or dump her.

"Go to bed, you can sleep in, will call the school to tell them no school tomorrow"

"I will" I said, forgetting that tomorrow I had school. Thankfully I didn't have to go.

"Night Mike"

"Night Mom and Dad"

So Forks is not as boring and dull as I thought. I wished it was, I wish I was normal. Fuck my life

**A/N- I know that some of you might be irritated that I haven't wrote in Jacob. I just want to write all the details so later I don't have to explain myself over and over. I have started to write the next chapter and from what I can tell you it has love and sadness. Hopefully finish by tomorrow. Those of you who are reading "Life Turned Upside Down" I have also started to write the next chapter for that story. Hopefully I finish by tomorrow or Friday. I know I should be focusing on my first story, but I like changing from one story to another. Gets my brains moving. Anyways hopefully you enjoyed this Chapter.**

**Review Comment. Much Appreciated. Thank U:)**


	3. Dont Look at Me, Dont Touch Me

I was sitting my room. I had gone to sleep but woke up early this morning. My brain was still not caught up with just happened during the weekend. I was still processing all the information. I just wanted to close my life and pretend like this never happened. It was almost time for me to go to school. I was dreading it. I didn't want to be around people right now. I just wanted to be alone.

"Mike time to get up, school" my mom bang on my door.

"I'm awake!" she left and I got up from my bed. I went to my closet and pulled out my favorite pants old jeans, they made my ass look good. My shirt clung to me good and on all the right places. Since I was going to look for my mate today I wanted to look good for them.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Looking for something in the refrigerator for me to eat. I decided just get and apple. I said goodbye to my mom and dad. I got in my car and drove to school. It was raining again. Not surprising. I went to park in my regular parking spot, but there was a motorcycle. Great, I had to park all the way in the back. My day was not starting out good. I made my way into school, ignoring everyone. I made it just in time for my first class. The bell rang as I walked into class. I sat in the back left corner, alone. It was quiet and no one bother me. I sat in my seat and Mr. Ericson started the lesson.

It was ten minutes later that a boy that looked to be more like twenty-five than eighteen. He had mocha skin, spiky hair, and brown eyes. His face was sculpted nicely as I went further down, I like what I saw. He had on a white shirt on, though I could see the outline of muscle underneath. He was wearing black pants that hugged him very nicely. I could see faintly the outline of his cock. He was so dam hot, I had to stop myself from drooling. Then he talked and it was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

"I'm a new student here, my name is Jacob Black' he said sounding uncomfortable. Cute

"Welcome to Forks High School, you can take a seat in the back with Mike" he pointed to me. I compose my face which was showing what I thought about him. He met my eyes and I thought I saw something is his eyes that made my stomach flip, but then it turned into a glare. I felt cold all of a sudden. He walked up the aisle and sat beside me. Not looking at me. Then I smelled him. He smelled show delicious and mouth watering. I just wanted to pounce him. Mate my head kept telling me. I guess I should introduce myself.

"Hi my name…"I was cut off short.

"Don't, I don't care. Plus I heard your name already" he said in a cold tone, that made me flinch. I didn't know why, but I felt like crying. Class went on. He didn't even bother to look at me once or talked. When the class ended I was going to ask him if he needed help finding his next class, but he just shoved me out of his way and left.

I got my stuff and went into the hallway to go to my next class. I didn't see him again until my fourth class that morning. I was sitting into my chair went I saw him walking down the aisle. I don't if I just imagine, but I thought I heard him say "Shit he's here". It made me feel like shit, don't know why. I didn't know why he was mad at me I didn't do anything. Class went by fast and it was lunch time. Good, I was hungry. I made my way down to the lunch room. We were a small school so there were enough tables for everybody to sit in. I went straight to the lunch line. Thankfully no one was there yet. I grabbed and pay for my lunch. I looked for Edward. Since he never ate he was the first to be sitting at table. Now I know why. I saw him sitting by himself, he was humming something.

"Morning Mike" Edward greeted.

"Hey, morning". I looked around and not a lot of people where here yet.

"So tell me what it is like being a vampire" I said, making my voice low enough for me and him to hear. He was shocked by the question. He stopped humming and looked at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mike" he said

"I know Edward. I'm not human myself, I'm a were-cat" I told him.

"Really, so I guess your parents finally told you about my family"

"Yes, and about myself"

"How are you dealing with all this?"

"Okay I guess" He was going to say something when Angela came and sat beside me.

"Hey Mike, Edward" she greeted us.

"Hello, Angela"

"Hey Angy"

"Don't call me that Mike" she smacked upside the head.

"Alright god" I started to down my food. Then Bella came over with him.

"Hey everybody, this is Jacob" she pointed to the boy that had been ignoring all day. He said "Hello" to everyone, though he skipped me. It made me sad. Since there was no more room for Jacob to sit, he had to sit beside, I smiled up at him. He didn't seem happy about it, he glared at me. I didn't know why, but it hurt. Then I linked it with a mate thing.

"I think I'm just go and eat by myself for today Bells" he said, smiling at her. It made feel…jealousy.

"Come on Jake, Mike is not going to bite you" Bella said, pulling Jacob and sitting him beside me, with some difficulty. "Hi" I said timidly.

"I don't want to talk to you. Alright. Don't look at me, don't touch me, don talk to me, and don't even say my name. I don't like you and I don't really plan on making friends with you. So stay away from me, unless Bella says so. Understood" he said very low, that I could barely hear him, but his voice was like cold and sharp. It made me flinch. "Yes" said, I notice that my voice was shaky.

"Good, don't even think about telling anyone what I just said, not even Bella. I will make your life a living hell if you do. Now pretend that nothing happen and act normal. Got it" he said it a little harsher and I tried not to flinch, but I did. I nodded. I looked at Bella, she was talking to Angela. Edward was looking at me, like he knew what just happened, then looked at Jake. I heard him growl low in his throat. I felt like crying my mate just told me to stay away from him.

"Bella, I got to go. I just realize I had to go to the library to get a book for a project"

"You Okay Mike" she said concern. Shit. I heard Jacob growl again. I flinch, but smiled at Bella

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later Angela" I said she nodded. I grabbed my stuff and left the cafeteria. I ran into the bathroom, and started to cry. I felt like worthless. The person that I am supposed to love and love me in returned didn't. He wanted me to stay away from him. I walked out of school, and got into my car and drove home, crying all the way home. My mate doesn't want me.

When I got home I told my mom, what happen. She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed circles in my back. She told me what Jacob was and how he might be a shifter, a wolf. I thought of how he would look like being a wolf, but then it hit me. I would never he told me to stay away from him. After another hour of me crying I calmed down enough for my mom to go into the kitchen and grab me something to eat. When I finished my father told me to go to sleep. I tried, but it was barely two. I told them I was going to go for a run. My mom told me if I wanted her to go with. I told her no.

I went into the forest and took of my clothes and hit them away underneath a bush. I changed easily enough this time, though it felt weird at first. I walked around the forest, chasing birds and animals. I was having fun. The forest made me really happy. I didn't know where I was, but I didn't care. I was chasing a squirrel when I felt like something change, but I ignored it. I kept chasing the squirrel until something charged into me.

**"What the hell are you doing here" it was a wolf**

**"Why did you tackle me, I didn't do anything to you" I crouched down bearing my sharp teeth.**

**"Enough, Paul" the wolf, Paul whimpered and step back.**

**"Hello, my name is Sam. This is my pack, who might you be?" He was a really big wolf a little bigger than the other one.**

**"My name is Mike Newton" I said straighten myself up.**

**"Mike?" the voice sounded familiar.**

**"Do you know him Jacob" Jacob, my mom said he might be a wolf.**

**"Jacob?" I look at the wolves that step forward. He had brown russet fur. He looked beautiful.**

**"So this is the Mike you imprinted Jacob" Sam said. Imprinting?**

**"You mean when I baby duck imprint on a Duck" I said. Everyone laughed.**

**"Yes something like that" Sam said.**

**"Could I talk to you alone" he said in a firm voice. Shit did I piss him off again. He did tell me to stay away from him.**

**"Sam could you give us some privacy" Jacob told the wolf and all of them ran off. Once we were alone he turned to me.**

**"Mike…" he said, but I interrupted**

**"Jacob I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to be here. I was just running around. I didn't mean for me to bump into you. I know you told me to stay away from you, it won't happen again. I'll try to be more careful next time. I'll just go, I know its uncomfortable being near me" he looked at me and didn't say anything. I wanted him to tell me to stay, but he didn't. "Bye"**. I ran away not really knowing where I was going.

**"Mike stop"** I didn't know why, but my body froze mid- run. I fell forward like someone tripped me. I bumped my head into a rock. Fuck that hurt. Jacob came out of the trees and came closer to me. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I closed my eyes.** "Please, don't hurt me. I'll stay away I promise. Just don't hurt me"** I pleaded. I waited for him to hit me. Though what happened I didn't expect, he nuzzled his nose next to mine. It felt... nice, I purred and I returned it and he hum happily. His tail was wagging like crazy.

**"I'm sorry Mike, for acting horrible to you today at school. I was just confused. I didn't mean anything I said. I just wasn't expecting to imprint on you. I'm not even gay, but I don't care as long I'm with you. Please forgive me, Mike"** he said moving around laying beside me and putting his head on top of mine.

**"I do, Jacob" **I said and moving my head a licking him. He growled in his throat which made me purr in response.

**"Thank you forgiving me"** he said. He nuzzled my nose again. We lay there next to each other, and talked about ourselves. He was totally the opposite of me, though we have a few things in common, like music. By the time I look up at the sky it was dark

**"Mike Newtown, I don't know where you are but you better get back understood"** my mom's voice came into my mind.

**"I'm sorry mam, he is with me. Jacob Black. I'm his mate and he is my imprint"** he said

**"You're the one that made him cry, aren't you"** my mom screamed

**"I am. I already apologize to him. He forgave me. I was just confused when I imprinted on him. I'm sorry for making him cry"**

**"If you ever make him cry again it would be the last thing you do mister. Understood"**

**"Yes, mam"**

**"Alright then. Mike come home, you still have school tomorrow"** she said before she left

I look at him, his eye pierced mine. I had to concentrate to get my mind to work.

**"Jacob?"**

**"Yeah Love" **he said. I blushed, thankfully he couldn't see it.

**"I have to go home, and could you help me get back. I don't know where I am"**

**"No problem, come on" **he stood up and helped me up. I didn't feel like running so, we walked all the way back. He looked beautiful in his wolf form. I love him.

**"You're not bad looking yourself. I love you too"** forgot he could read my thoughts. By the time we got to my place I could see my mom waiting in the kitchen.

**"I guess my mom is worried. I got to go, but Ill sees you tomorrow"** I told him. He nuzzled my side and nose before licking my snout.

**"Night, Love"**. I told him

**"Night, beautiful"** he said and I blushed.

When I got home my mom was excite for me and my father was too. I hugged them both and went to bed. My day turned out good after all. I thought of Jacob before I went to sleep, only to dream of him.

**A/N- Here is the next chapter. Hopefully you like it.**


	4. Learning a Lesson

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my window. I turned over to see my clock on the nightstand. It was six in the morning school doesn't start till eight. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again. Only to be woken up by a growl coming from the other side of the window. My eyes flew open and I looked at the window

"Mike" Jacob said smiling. I smiled back. Why did he have to wake me up so fucking early?

"Open Up" he knocked on the window. I threw the cover off and dragged my feet to the window. I pushed it open and he came in.

"Sure you can come in" I said sarcastically.

"Thanks" he grinned at me. I then notice that he was only a pair of shorts.

"Were your shirt?" I asked, blushing

"Why, does it bother you that I am half naked in your room" he grinned and started to walk forward. I kept walking back until my back hit the wall.

"N..NO." I blushed, even more

"Really, cause you seem red" he cupped my face and ran his thumb over my lips. I pulled away and walked around him.

"Why are you hear?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Can't I see my Mike" I raised an eyebrow at his words.

"What?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Yours? I don't belong to no one" I said. I was going to move but he pushed me onto my bed, his hands stopping any movement.

"You're wrong, you belong to me Mike. Only me" he said growling at me, while running his tongue down my jaw and my neck. I gasped as I felt his heat on my thigh. He growled a little before pulling off me.

"I'll see you at school Mike" he said before jumping out of my window. I walked towards the open window. He was at the edge of the forest. He looked up to me and blew a kiss at me, before running off into the dark forest.

This is going to be a long day

I was in the parking trying to find a parking space. I had to park all the way in the back. I hate parking in the back. I grabbed my bag and closed the door. I headed towards the school. I looked around trying to find Jacob. Where in the hell is he.

"Mike" I recognized Bella's voice right away. I turned around to find walking towards me with Edward. He nodded my way and I returned it.

"Hey Mike who are you looking for?" she asked looking around me.

"Nobody"

"Well come on lets go to class"

"Alright" I said

We walked into the building, and going to our classes. I was heading to my classroom when a scent got my attention. Jacob. My mood lighten up right away, I walked faster to my first class of the day. The smell grew more and more strong. I walked into the room hoping to find Jacob sitting there waiting for me. What I didn't expect was a girl sucking on his face. I felt my body heat up fast, but then it disappeared and I felt cold. After a few more seconds the girl removed her face from his. Jacob's eye's landed on me.

He looked shocked. Yeah I bet, he probably thought he was not going to get caught. I wanted to go into the corner and cry my eyes out. I felt like someone just knocked the wind out of me. My body couldn't move and I didn't want to. I didn't know if I did move I kill the girl or burst out crying.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and pulled me outside the classroom. I didn't even know where we were, or who, until my face was lifted up to meet Edward face.

"You okay Mike?" he said as he sat down on a tree trunk. He patted the seat next to him and I walk towards and sat beside him. I looked around, we were in the forest behind the school.

"I…I..Jacob…girl…kiss…" I couldn't make any real sentence.

"I know he is your mate and that it must be really hurting you right now. We can stay out here until you are feeling better, Mike" he said in a low voice. I nodded and the image of Jacob and the girl kissing ran over and over in my mind. I couldn't believe he did something like that to me. I was his imprint. I wanted to hate him but I never could. I was his mate and I could only love him, and do what he wished out of me. Edward pulled me into a hug and ran his hand up and down my back. I felt a little better. At least some cares about me. I felt asleep and Edward sang and in a low tone.

A few hours later…

I woke up to voices shouting at each other. My head was hurting from all the screaming. I opened my eyes a little and I saw two figures. Once was Edward and the other Jacob.

"What the hell are you doing here with him?"

"What am I doing what were you doing, kissing someone else, other than your imprint?" Edward growled at Jacob. Jacob turn to me and his eye were burning into me. I flinched as he growled at me

"What are you doing here with him?" he walked towards me but Edward flashed in front of me, blocking Jacob's view from me. I stood up slowly, taking my time.

"You are one to talk, you seem pretty happy kissing that girl or was that me imaging everything" I spit back

"Mike, she was no one. I didn't even notice she came up to me until her lips were on me" he said lowering his voice.

"Really you seem like you enjoyed it pretty well"

"Mike, she had been trying to get me to go out with her since school started. I always told her no. I didn't think that she would attack me with her mouth. She doesn't mean anything to me you're the only one I care about" he looked at me with those eyes. He looked like he meant it. That was not enough for me though.

"Edward leave" I said thru clenched teeth.

"Mike is you…"

"Go!" I said, and then he was gone. I walked towards Jacob and pulled him down into a fiery kiss that left us both breathless. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him into a tree. I pressed my body towards him and I smelled her still on him. I growled at ran my hand down his stomach, down his happy trail until I got what I was looking for. I gave it a squeezed and he bucked his hips into me. I grinned "Jacob…" I caught his lips and licked and nibble them "those belong to me!" I growled. "This…" I gave his long length a hard painful squeeze. "Is also mine. I never want to see anyone other than me kissing your lips understood" he nodded and I let go of his length and got up.

"Mike…" he said trying to catch his breath. He looked down at his hard member. I laughed at this.

"I am not going helping you with that. You need to learn a lesson" I laughed and walked out of the forest and back into the parking lot. As I was pulling out I saw Jacob standing in front of my car, glaring at me. I laughed and drove home. With a very angry wold running through the woods following me.

A/N: I know it's short. But its all I could do for now. Don't have enough time. Hopefully you like it

Review and Comment : )


	5. Leaving

I was laughing all the way home, the look in Jacob's face when I left him there with his "problem". He looked like he was going to cry. Well he needed to learn that his lips are mine and mine alone. The angry wolf was still running in the forest beside me. I would sometimes look at his face and see him glaring at me, even when he was a wolf. As I pulled into my house Jacob was already there in his wolf form pacing.

Then I saw the most hilarious think. I as I ran my eyes down his wolf body his erection was at attention. I burst out laughing. He stopped pacing and looked at me. He went to the forest and came out a few seconds later with his shorts on.

"What the hell is so funny?" he said glaring at me.

"N…Nothing" I said as I kept on laughing.

"Doesn't seems like nothing. Now tell me!" I couldn't say it so I pointed it out for him. Even with his shorts on, I could see his erection straining against the confines of his shorts. "Well what you want me to do. You left me like this" he glared.

"Well you shouldn't have kissed someone else than me" I said.

"Well you…?" he crossed his arms on his chest and huffed. He pouted and turned to look the other way. God he looked cute with that look on his face.

"Jacob" he didn't turn. I walked towards him till I was a few inches away from his face

"Jacob "he still didn't turn. I was getting annoyed.

"Jacob, Love. Look at me"

"Black!" he snapped his head towards me and glared at me.

"Don't be screaming me like I'm not a dog, asshole!" he said turning his body, facing me.

"Well stop acting like a girl" I said more calmly

"Who you calling a girl, fucker" he grabbed by the shoulder and ram me into a tree.

"Let me go!" I was getting more aggravated. If he didn't stop he was going to get his ass kick. Thankfully he did let me go.

"Sorry" he said, taking a few steps back. He looked like a lost puppy, I need to fix this. I dust myself off and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his muscular body and let my head rest on his shoulder. He did the same.

"Believe me when I tell you that kiss, it meant nothing to me Mike. You are the only person I care about. The only person that I would want to kiss" he moved so our foreheads were touching and looked straight into my eyes. "I Love you". I knew that he meant it, but I felt like I still felt uncertain of him after what happen.

"Love you too" I gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled him into my house.

"Mom!" I walked in to the living room, but they were not there. I headed towards the kitchen with Jacob right behind me. My mom was pacing back and forth, while my father was sitting in a chair facing her.

"Mom, Dad" They turn to look at me. "I like you to meet Jacob black, my mate" I pulled Jacob from behind me and smile like an idiot at them.

"How lovely to meet you Jacob, I am Maria Newton. Though you can just call me Mary" she said looking up and down my boyfriend's body. Jacob didn't have a shirt on so it was obvious at what she was looking at. I growled and glared at my mom.

"Dad, make mom stops looking at my boyfriend like she's going to ravish him" I whined. Jacob turned red and crossed his arms over his chest to cover himself. Which didn't help at all, his muscles just look bigger.

"Maria, stop it" my father said.

"What I am just looking. You know you're the only man for me" she got on her tip toes and kissed him. I made a gagging noise.

"Do that somewhere else mom" I said.

"A pleasure to meet you Jacob, I'm Michelangelo Newton. You can call me Michael if you wish" my dad stoop up, and I think Jacob got a little scared. My Dad was tall. I mean really tall. Jacob might be 6'3, but my dad was 6'8 feet tall. He wasn't just tall, he was big and he had a bad temper. Let me give you an example

Two weeks ago when I snuck out he caught me. He told me to go to my room and that I was grounded for a whole month. I didn't and the next thing I know my wrist were grabbed by one of his hands and he pulled me off the sofa. He pulled me up till I was staring at him directly. "You will go to your room and go to sleep, Understood!" I didn't, I kicked him in the stomach since my legs were off the ground. He took me to my room and opened the door. I was going to say something, and then I was tossed onto my bed like a rag doll. I'm not skinny by any means, I weight about 200 and it's all muscle. "Better not find you sneaking out again understood!" I was scared shitless. My dad had a look like he was going to kill me. I just nodded and crawled into bed. Once I was in my bed he slammed the door shut.

"Nice…to…meet you Michael" after shaking hands he stood by me again.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked my father looked at my mother. My father nodded and my mom.

"Mike we decided since you have your mate, that it's time for you to live on your own. We have made everything ready, for you to live with you and your mate." she said looking at me with tears that were ready to fall at any moment.

"What?"

"Son, we told you this was going to happen. You have your mate now. There is no need for us to stay here. Your mate is more than capable than taking care of you. I already talk to Sam and he told me that its fine if you go live on the reservation with Jacob" my father said looking at me with reassuring eyes.

"Wait, live with me. I don't understand where are you going?" Jacob asked. My father turned to look at Jacob.

"Jacob in our culture we our cubs find their way in the world. We only stay with them till they find there mate or until we believe their ready. Mike has found you and I believe he can handle living without us"

"I know that this is a lot to take in Jacob, but as my son's mate you need to take care of him, love him, and make him happy" Jacob nodded. I didn't want my parents to leave. I wrapped my arms around Jacob and started to cry.

"Mike honey. We know it's hard. Believe me when I say this everything will be alright understood" I nodded burying my face more onto Jacob sides, but I stopped crying.

"When do you leave?" Jacob asked.

"We leave tonight. All of Mike's belongings are packed as well. This house belongs to Mike and you, since you are his mate. Think of it as a wedding present from us to you. I also took the liberty of talking to Billy about the living arrangements. You may choose to take Mike with you to La Push if you feel like if it's better for the both of you"

We went to the living room and sat facing each other. Mom took out my baby pictures, this made me happy, but didn't like that my mom showed him one of me in all my naked glory. My dad and Jacob talked about sports, while mom and I made dinner, our final dinner. My mom made my favorite, Salmon. We talked all thru dinner, Jacob telling stories and the pack members.

"Alright I believe its time for me and your mother to leave" my father said from the living, were we went after dinner. I didn't want them to go. I didn't even notice we were outside until Jacob told me to say bye.

"Come on babe" My mom and dad stood waiting by the car. I don't know what happened, but I ran towards my mom and wrapped my arms around her and I let the tears fall my face.

"I'm going…to…miss…you" I said

"I will to honey" she pecked me on the check. I turned to my father. I didn't know what to do. I put my hand out for him to shake it, but to my surprise he wrapped me into a hug.

"Take care of yourself Mike" he said, "Jacob, you better take care of my son. If he gets hurt ill come back and rip you apart" he said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir"

"Well let's get going love" my father said to my mom.

"We'll call you when we get to Colorado. Alright" she said wiping away the tears. I felt his arms wrap around me as my parent's car disappeared into the dark.

"Let's go to sleep Mike" he said throwing my arms around his neck, and grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his waist. I felt myself being put in my bed. Jacob came behind me and wrapped me in warmth.

A/N: There you go another chapter for you guys. I'm sorry it took so long. It's going to be like that since I'm balancing school and work. Hope you enjoy it, review and comment


	6. AN

Alright here is the deal

I know some of you hate me for not updating

I apologize for that, but to be trustfully I lost interest in all my stories.

I will start to update my stories again by tomorrow morning. Not all at once but for sure Life Turned Upside Down will get an update. An A cat and his dog. I know some of you are waiting for third chapter of For the Love of Imprinting. I will post the first page that I have written so far by tonight on my HOMEPAGE ONLY. Go to my FF profile then on the top you should see my homepage link.

Thanks for all the support and reviews.

First to get a new chapter will be Life turned Upside Down

Second- A Cat and his Dog

Third- For the Love of Imprinting

Fourthly- My other half is you

Lastly- Sexy boy Next Door


End file.
